The preparation of maleated polyolefins is known. Three basic methods of maleating polypropylenes are (1) reacting the polyolefin with a maleic anhydride in the presence of a free radical source at elevated temperatures, (2) copolymerizing maleic anhydride with an poly(alphaolefin), and (3) chain scission of a preformed polyolefin polymer in the presence of maleic anhydride to form succinic anhydride (commonly referred to as maleate) terminal groups on the polyolefin.
Amine functionalized elastomers have been prepared to reduce hysteresis in articles such as tires such as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,153,159; 5,268,413; and 5,066,729, which are hereby incorporated by reference. Generally, these were high molecular weight polymers and were crosslinked into tires with reduced hysteresis.